Just Love
by FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble karya para member FP dalam rangka merayakan jumlah likers yang genap 1500! :D/SasuHina Always/Standard warning applied/Last Chap Canon from Hanao Harukawa!/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

SASUHINA CHALLENGE GAMES

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Edited By Rikka (Admin)

.

Standart warning applied

.

Kumpulan Drabble buatan member dalam rangka merayakan jumlah likers yang genap 1500! :D

Tema: 1500/PDKT/Love at First Sight

.

.

**1500 Origami**

"Hinata, aku mengerti, walaupun tidak mau aku akui tapi aku memang tidak bisa mendapat kan cinta dan perhatian mu, maaf jika selalu memaksa mu, mulai sekarang aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Sasuke berujar lirih seraya meninggalkan Hinata, sedang gadis yang ditinggalkannya itu hanya menatap sendu kepergian Sasuke, tanpa menyadari air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. "Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi," lirih Hinata.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata bediri di sini, di tepi jalan raya yang bersebrangan langsung dengan taman kota, mencari-cari sosok pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, biasanya kalau Sasuke marah pasti pemuda akan pergi ke taman. Yah marah, karena kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu yang membuatnya sangat sedih. Sasuke marah karena Hinata terus mengacuhkannya dan lebih mementingkan origami-origaminya itu, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, sungguh.

Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke karena semua ini memang murni kesalahannya. Selama ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Sasuke hingga ia selalu saja bersikap acuh dan tak peduli terhadap Sasuke. Tapi hari ini ia akan memperbaiki semuanya, dengan senyum percaya diri ia pun mulai mencari-cari lagi sosok pemuda itu dan _YAATTTTTAAA_! Mata lavendernya pun berhasil menemukannya, "dia" yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang salah, sangat salah! Kenapa Sasuke berpelukan dengan seorang wanita? Bahkan terlihat sangat mesra, hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata sesak, sakit dan terluka.

"Semudah itukah Sasuke melupakanku? Tidak! Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu," pikir Hinata seraya menggeleng ragu. Hinata lantas mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan segera menekan beberapa angka untuk menghubungi seseorang. Di depannya sekarang masih terlihat Sasuke yang masih berpelukan dengan perempuan lain. Sasuke lantas melepas pelukan itu tatkala merasakan getaran0getaran kecil di saku celananya, dengan segera ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut, ia hanya memandang lirih pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan nama yang gadis yang dicintainya, beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengangkat telpon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi._.." Sebuah suara lembut terdengar, namun pemuda itu masih diam tak menjawab. "Sasuke apa kau mendengarku? Ini aku Hinata."

"..."

"Ma-maaf ka-karena aku tidak pernah mempedulikanmu..." Lirih Hinata, matanya menatap sendu pada sosok Sasuke di seberang sana. Untuk sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kau ingat Sasuke, kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada seorang yang kau cintai maka buatlah 1500 origami dan tulislah di dalamnya semua perasaanmu terhadapnya." Pria yang tidak menyadari kalau Hinata ada di belakangnya itu terkejut mendengar kalimat Hinata tersebut.

"Hi-Hinata."

"Yah aku masih mengingat nya, sekarang bisa kah kau balikan badan mu?" Pinta Hinata, Sasuke lantas membalikan badannya dengan segera, posisi yang pas yang langsung mengarah pada tempat Hinata berdiri. Dari kejauhan Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, sedang Sasuke hanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut melihat sebuah keranjang besar yang terletak di samping tubuh mungil Hinata, kedua onyxnya lantas membulat saat menyadari kerangjang itu berisi origami yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Lihatlah, 1500 origami ini kupersembahkan untukmu, kuharap kau mau membaca semua perasaanku yang kutuang di dalamnya untukmu, Sasuke." Suara lembut Hinata kembali menyapa telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya melangkah kedepan menuju ke arah Hinata, Kini Sasuke mengetahui kebenarannya, bahwa selama ini Hinata tidak benar-benar mengacuhkan perasaannya, gadis itu hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanya yang sebenarnya. Kini ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke memeluk gadis bersurai indigo tersebut, tanpa sadar ia mempercepat langkahnya, bersarap dapat merengkuh sosok mungil itu sesegera mungkin, andai saja sebuah suara tidak menghentikannya.

"Jangan kemari, kali ini aku yang akan menghampirimu, Sasuke-kun." Lirih Hinata, sudah cukup Sasuke yang mengejarnya selama ini, kini giliran Hinata yang akan mengejar pemuda itu. Hinata berjalan seraya membawa keranjang yang berisi origami buatannya, hatinya begitu diliputi kesenangan tatkala melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak tidak sabar menunggunya. Ya, terlalu senang sehingga membuat gadis itu bahkan tidak memperhatikan jalan sekitar yang dilaluinya.

BRUUK!

Sebuah truk besar berkecepatan tinggi menabrak gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut, menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu cukup jauh beserta origami-origaminya yang berterbangan layaknya kupu-kupu di taman.

Sasuke terdiam melihat kejadian di hadapannya, terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya kaku dan tak percaya dengan semua ini. Ingin rasanya penglihatannya tak berfungsi dengan baik saat itu juga dan berharap semuanya hanya halusinasi semata, tapi semua itu mustahil. Semuanya nyata.

Sasuke segera berlari ke arah tubuh Hinata yang nampak tidak berdaya dan berlumuran darah. Sasuke lantas mendekap tubuh gadis, berharap masih ada secuil harapan yang menahan gadis itu di dunia ini.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Sasuke terisak frustasi, ia tahu bukan itu yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, namun perasaanya mengatakan bahwa gadis yang dicintainya tersebut tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Hinata yang masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran dapat mendengar kalimat Sasuke meskipun samar, walau terlihat sulit gadis bersurai indigo itu tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan minta maaf, a-aku yang salah." Ucapnya dengan suara yang mulai melemah, sedang Sasuke masih mendekapnya erat.

"Sa-Sasuke aku mengantuk." Hinata tersenyum lemah di tengah kalimatnya, padahal ia ingin memandangi Sasuke lebih lama lagi namun kedua matanya terasa begitu berat.

"Jangan tidur sekarang bodoh, aku tidak mengizinkanmu!" Sasuke berteriak pilu penuh emosi, wajah tampannya sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Hinata tersenyum, lantas mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke walau pada akhirnya ia tidak mampu melakukannya karena seluruh tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Sasuke tidak peduli bahkan jika harga dirinya jatuh, ia membiarkan kedua air matanya mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

"A-aku ingin menyentuh wajahmu." Pinta Hinata lirih, Sasuke tidak menjawab namun dengan segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Aku..." Hinata berujar lemah sebelum mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut, ciuman yang begitu diimpikannya namun berlangsung begitu singkat

"Mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Dan kemudian tubuh itu menjadi raga tak bernyawa dalam dekapan seorang pemuda yang tengah menangis pilu.

.

.

.

END

**Created by : UMie Solihati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1500 hari**

Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi mulus gadis indigo yang tengah berada dalam dekapan sosok pemuda berambut reven. "Ma-maaf, maafkan a-aku Sa-suke-kun" Lirih gadis itu.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke yang masih mendekap tubuh Hinata kini semakin mempererat pelukannya, wajahnya yang biasa tampak datar kini diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Apa aku memintanya? Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke teriak frustasi, kedua onyxnya mengalirkan cairan bening yang tidak dapat ditahannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, biarkan saja aku yang mati! Tidak apa asal kau tak terluka," Dekapan Sasuke emakin mengerat, rasa takut akan kehilangan Hgadisnya –Hinata- semakin menyelimutinya.

Tangis sasuke pun pecah di pudak hinata, Sasuke ingat betul insiden itu, di mana gadisnya menyelamatkanya dari tabrakan maut yang mengincarnya. Namun sayang justru gadisnyalah yang menjadi korban tabrakan tersebut, dan di sinilah mereka, di atas ranjang putih dalam sebuah kamar di RS KONOHA.

Masih terngiang ucapan dokter padanya waktu itu. _'Maaf kan kami Sasuke, vonis telah dijatuhkan, Hinata hanya mampu bertahan sekitar 1500 hari lagi. Sampai saat itu kami berjanji akan terus membantunya'_

TIDAK, Bukan itu yang Sasuke inginkan. Sasuke tidak butuh peryataan para dokter yang bersedia membantu Hinata sampa akhir hidupnya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kenyataan bahwa Hinatanya dapat kembali sembuh sempurna dan kembali barada di sisinya.

semenjak hari itu Sasuke pun tak pernah meninggalkan Hinata, bahkan dia rela meninggalkan kehidupan sosialnya untuk selalu bersama kekasihnya tercinta. Hingga tanpa disadari 1400 hari lebih kini telah berlalu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata terlelap di dekapannya, namun tiba tiba saja tubuh Hinata mengejang hebat, Sasuke panik tentu saja, berkali-kali ia meneriakkan nama gadisnya berharap keadaan gadisnya kembali normal seperti biasa.

"HINATA!" Meski begitu tubuh Hinata tetap mengejang. "DOKTER SUSTER!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi, ia menggeram kesal karena tak seorangpun yang datang karena mendnegar panggilannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menggenggam erat tangan sasuke, Sasuke tak kuat, ia sakit melihat gadisnya seperti ini. "Sa-sasuke-kun, ja-jangan menangis," lirih Hinata, gadis itu jelas bersusah payah menahan sakit yang mendera tubuh mungilnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak ingin me-melihat Sasuke-kun menangis, _a-aishiteru_, Sa-Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum lembut dengan kedua lavender yang semakin tampak redup. "Te-terimakasih da-dan se-selamat tinggal."

"HINATA!" Teriakan Sasuke semakin mengeras seiring dengan kedua lavender yang mulai menutup untuk selamanya, kini pria bersurai raven itu terus menangis pilu seraya mendekap jasad tak bernyawa gadisnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

OWARI

**(Created by Hyuga Cici Lavender)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1500**

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika ia mendapatkan surat dari kekasihnya, Hinata, yang kini sedang menempuh pendidikan di Kyoto. Namun ada hal yang aneh dalam isi surat itu hingga membuat ia mengernyitkan alis.

"Aku kembali tepat 1500 dentingan jam menara taman." Begitulah isinya.

Sasuke memutar otak. Apakah Hinata sedang bermain-main dengannya sekarang? 'Baiklah, tantangan diterima!' Pikir Sasuke.

Menara taman? Sasuke jelas tau dimana itu. Tentu saja taman yang tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Di sana ada menara jam, tapi tidak bertenting sebanyak itu. Bagaimana cara menghitung berapa banyak dentingan. Kalau dihitung, dihitung dari kapan? Pastinya sudah lebih dari 1500 kali menara jam itu berdenting semenjak bangunan itu berdiri.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Seharusnya ia tak perlu khawatir karena kata Hanabi, Hinata akan pulang hari ini. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot memecahkan teka-teki ini dan langsung menunggu di kediaman Hyuuga. Tapi apa maksud dari surat ini?

Sasuke melirik jam digital di tanganya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.00

Eh? 13.00? Sasuke menyeringai begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Gadis pintar!" Ucapnya lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan segera keluar dari apartemenya. Ia datang lebih awal bukan berarti ia ada di tempat janjian. Ia sengaja bersembunyi. Lalu ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan waktunya, ia dapat melihat gadisnya ada di sana. Menunggunya dengan wajah cemberut. Sasuke menahan tawanya, khawatir si gadis bisa menyadari kehadiranya. Lalu ia mulai berjalan mengendap-endap.

Hinata terkejut begitu pandanganya tiba-tiba gelap. Begitu digerakkan tanganya, baru ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja menutup matanya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum. Ia ingat aroma ini, ia juga ingat sentuhan ini.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sapanya. Sasuke membuka tanganya, Hinata berbalik dan menatap manik obsidian itu dengan penuh rindu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sepintar ini?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Hinata bingung. "Berani nya kau bermain teka-teki denganku." Hinata terkikik geli saat Sasuke mulai menciumi pipinya berkali-kali karena tumpahan rasa gemas sekaligus rindu.

"Atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menambahkan titik dari 1500 menjadi 15.00, hah?" Godanya. Ia menghentikan candanya dan menatap Hinata intens.

"_Tadaima_, Sasuke-kun.."

"_Okaeri_, Hinata."

**(created by ****Anin Azuna Napaled)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1.500**

Dipagi yang cerah, matahari menyinari bumi dengan hangatnya, di suatu tempat, tepatnya di perumahan elit konoha tampak sesosok pemuda sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Sasuke nama pemuda itu sedang mengitari kompleks perumahan seraya berteriak dengan suara lantang.

"Sayur! Sayur!"

Tidak lama kemudian bermunculanlah penghuni kompleks perumahan elit tersebut menyerbu sasuke, eh? Maksud author menyerbu sayurannya. Berhubung penjual sayurnya masih muda, cakep lagi, kontan saja banyak yang beli padahal si Sasuke-nya baru teriak sekali. Termasuk si Hinata, pembantu cantik yang bekerja di salah satu rumah mewah di kawasan kompleks tersebut.

Saking pengennya dapat perhatian Sasuke, si Hinata sampe beli sayuran paling banyak di antara semua pembeli, masa bodo lah dengan kata majikannya entar.

"Semuanya berapa, Bang?" Si Hinata bertanya pake kedip-kedip, padahal sudah dari kemaren dia ngitung harga sayur yang bakal dibelinya hari ini.

"48.500, Neng" Jawab Sasuke, nah si Sasuke yang emang udah dari sononya kesemsem sama Hinata ikut-ikutan ngedip ala sinetron.

"Ini uangnya, bang" Hinata pun nyodorin uang limapuluh ribuan.

Sasuke merogoh dompet lusuhnya seraya mencari uang kecil. "Kembaliannya 1.500 ya, Neng" Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum lima jari bak matahari. Setelah senyum malu-malu mau, Hinata si pembantu _most wanted_ itu pun kembali ke rumah majikannya. Sudah jadi jadwal rutin setiap pagi saat Sasuke datang maka itulah saat kedua sejoli itu PDKT.

.

.

.

SEKIAN...

**( Created by Aisanoyuri)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1500**

Uchiha Sasuke tampak menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Sasuke-Kun?" terdengar suara Hinata yang memanggil nama pemuda itu. Sasuke membuka matanya kemudian melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya, menikmati cahaya bulan yang terlihat begitu terang di malam yang sangat dingin ini. Hinata tahu pemuda itu takkan pernah menyadari keberadaanya, karenanya Hinata tak pernah sanggup menahan airmatanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," ucap gadis itu di sela-sela tangisnya, sedang pemuda itu masih tetap diam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Hinata.

"Ini sudah ke 1500 kalinya aku memikirkanmu Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke pilu, membuat sosok Hinata kontan menubruk dan memeluk punggung pemuda itu.

"A-aku j-juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-Kun! A-aku di sini, aku di-di sini!" Airmata gadis itu mengalir semakin deras. Hinata sadar dirinya takkan pernah terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa Hinata sedang memeluknya saat ini, hatinya pilu memikirkan kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah pergi selamanya dari hidupnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau pergi secepat ini dan meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Sasuke takkan pernah tau bahwa roh Hinata selalu ada di sisinya, mencintainya.

.

.

.

END

**(created by Lina Purwaningsih)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1500**

Saat berjalan denga tangan yang saling bertautan, Sasuke tersenyum seraya berkata, "Bahkan jika 1500 tahun telah berlalu…"

"…Aku masih tetap mencintaimu." Sambung Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang.

**( Created by Fitrimatus Sholihah)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Yosh, kumpulan drable buatan para member dalam rangka merayakan jumlah likers yang berjumlah 1500 (sekarang udah 18k lebih)! XD**

**Tema yang dipilih kali ini 1500, dengan tema challenge lainnya: Bagaimana sih PDKT Sasuke saat Jatuh Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama pada Hinata?**

**Chap ini berisi kumpulan drable dengan tema 1500, tema PDKT/Love At First Sight akan di post di chap depan..**

**Fic ini dibuat oleh member baik yang author maupun yang non author, namun sama-sama pecinta SH :D**

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kejanggalan pada fic ini, kami juga tidak luput dari kesalahan U.U**

**Last, Mind to RnR? :D**

**Admin**

**Rikka**


	2. Chapter 2

SASUHINA CHALLENGE GAMES

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Edited By Rikka (Admin)

.

Standart warning applied

.

Kumpulan Drabble buatan member dalam rangka merayakan jumlah likers yang genap 1500! :D

Tema: 1500/PDKT/Love at First Sight

.

.

PDKT

Hinata melangkah gontai keluar dari perpustakaan sekolahnya, matanya memburam karena genangan air mata yang menumpuk di sana. Hinata gagal mendapatkan buku yang ditugaskan Hatake-Sensei kepadanya sebagai hukuman karena tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah. Bukannya tidak mengerjakan, tapi tugas itu tertinggal di rumah.

Ah, padahal dia sempat membacanya kemarin. Namun karena Hinata melupakan kartu perpustakaannya dia memutuskan untuk meminjamnya besok, dan seingatnya buku itu -dengan judul yang sama- begitu banyak di rak kemarin. Hinata berjalan menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Tugasnya harus diserahkan besok, dan ini sudah sangat sore. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus pergi ke toko buku lagi, mau jam berapa ia pulang?

Hinata lantas menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap sepasang kaki yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah buku di sodorkan padanya. Hinata masih menunduk, menatap buku tersebut. Ah, itukan buku yang sedang ia cari. Hinata lantas mendongak, melihat siapa gerangan pahlawan yang begitu baik memberi -atau meminjamkan, buku yang ia butuhkan.

"Se-_Senpai_..." Ujar Hinata gagap, tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang dianggapnya pahlawan ternyata adalah _Senpai_ yang paling galak dan ia takuti, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar, sedikit sebal dengan mimik wajah Hinata yang kelihatan seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Ambil!" Perintah Sasuke seraya menggoyangkan buku yang ada di tangan kanannya, ia tidak bermaksud memerintah dengan nada keras namun sudah seperti itulah kebiasaannya –yang tanpa sadar membuat Hinata semakin takut padanya."Bukankah kau sedang mencari ini?" sambung Sasuke kemudian.

"Aah, i-iya _Senpai_, te-terimakasih." Hinata membungkuk sebentar lalu mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sang _Senpai_.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa tangannya ditarik dengan tidak berperike-Hinataan oleh Sasuke/

"Tapi _Senpai_-,"

"Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke sedikit keras memotong perkataan Hinata. "Panggil aku Sasuke." Kembali kalimat dengan nada perintah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-_Senpai_, a-aku-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." kata Sasuke final. Hinata akhirnya pasrah dan menuruti kemauan Sasuke.

'Semoga Nii-san belum pulang.' Hinata memohon dalam hati, takut sang Kakak yang notabene sangat protektif melihatnya diantar pulang oleh Sasuke.

'eh? Sasuke-_Senpai_ tau dari mana, kalau aku sedang mencari buku ini?' Batin Hinata bingung.

.

.

.

"Lihat saja, nanti aku minta traktir yang banyak." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak menggerutu sebal. Mata safirnya memandang bosan pada tumpukan buku yang berjudul sama teronggok tidak berdaya di lantai dekat tempatnya berpijak. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, dengan segera ia lantas mengangkat panggilan yang sudah lama ditunggunya itu.

"Ha-"

"Dobe, buku-buku itu ada padamu 'kan? Kembalikan ke perpus!"

Klik.

Dan sambungan pun terputus, membuat pemuda berambut pirang -yang di panggil Dobe- itu menggeram kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang seenaknya itu.

"Awas kau, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

END

**(Created by Kirra riva Amakusa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When A Cops in Love**

Tak jera, Hinata tetap mengikuti detektif tersebut bahkan sampai di depan kantornya. Ia penasaran. Sungguh penasaran. Hinata yakin ada yang kurang dari artikelnya, maka dari itu ia ingin sekali mendapatkan informasi.

Herannya. Si detektif itu membuka pintu namun ia tak kunjung masuk. Hingga sebuah suara mengganggu konsentrasi Hinata. "Kau mau ikut masuk atau tidak?"

Hinta menyadari suara itu datang dari sang detektif. Tubuhnya mendadak tegang karena takut ketahuan.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih, hei wartawan?"

Hinata beringsut keluar dari persembunyiannya. Apa yang harus ia pertahankan jika sudah ketahuan?

Sasuke menghampiri si wartawan dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam. Awalnya Hinata menolak, namun mungkin saja di dalam ada petunjuk mengenai yang ia cari. Atau mungkin syukur-syukur si detektif sombong ini mau berbagi informasi padanya.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan sesaat setelah mereka memasuki ruangan itu.

"Saya hanya ingin mencari kebenaran." Jawab Hinata mantap.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata duduk lalu mengambil tempat di seberangnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Anda tahu maksud saya." Hinata mengeluarkan bolpoin dan notebook dari dalam tasnya. "Sa-saya ingin anda mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tanpa ada yang anda tutup-tutupi."

"Apakah penting?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Penting!" Hinata berseru. "Saya tidak bisa menjual artikel ini jika belum ada informasi yang saya butuhkan. Dan informasi itu dari anda."

Sasuke terlihat menimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah. Kau menginginkan sebuah cerita, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke memulai. "Ada seorang detektif yang dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis."

Tunggu.. itu awal yang aneh untuk sebuah kasus kan? Tapi karena tidak berani menginterupsi, Hinata hanya mendengarkan saja kelanjutannya.

"Ini cinta pertamanya dan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

'Jadi kasus ini diawali dari sebuah cinta?' pikir Hinata. Ia mencatat tiap kata Sasuke ke dalam notebooknya.

"Akhirnya dia mengikuti gadis itu dan menjadi stalkernya. Setelah tau banyak hal tentang gadis itu dia mulai melakukan banyak hal supaya mereka dekat. Dia bahkan meminta agar menjadi anggota humas biarpun ia benci repot dan tidak bisa bersikap ramah."

Hinata mengernyit heran. Humas? Bukankah kasus ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan humas?

"A-ano.. bu-bukankah.."

Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap bercerita. "Dia sengaja tidak terbuka soal masalah-masalah yang terjadi di kepolisian agar gadis itu mendekatinya."

"I-itu.." Hinata benar-benar ingin berbicara. Bukannya dia terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi yang jelas ia yakin kalau cerita ini melenceng. Dan melenceng ke..

"Dan kau tahu apa yang lucu? Gadis itu ada di hadapan dia sekarang dan.." Sasuke melirik Hinata lalu tersenyum. ".. dan dia sedang merona."

Hinata kini kehabisan kata-kata. Sanggahan dan komentar yang ingin ia ucapkan tadi tertelan begitu saja semenjak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh detektif Sasuke. Benar, dia merona.

"Sekarang kau tahu kebenarannya kan, Hinata?" Hinata menggeleng. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menggeleng. "Yang ku sembunyikan adalah…. perasaanku kepadamu."

Owari

**(Created By Nivellia Neil)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ingin Tomat-**

Sore yang sangat melelahkan terutama untuk pemuda emo bermata onyx, Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini adalah hari pertama les sekolah untuk UN. Bagaimana tidak melelahkan kalau 'katanya' lelaki paling _most wanted_ di sekolah ini dipercayai para guru untuk menggantikan guru matematika –kakashi _sensei_- yang tidak bisa mengajar pelajaran tambahan yang -lagi lagi-katanya membantu anjing tetangga melahirkan(?)

Pastinya bisa dibayangkan kalau murid _most wanted_ menjadi pengganti dosen, para 'muridnya' bukannya memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan malah sibuk foto-foto dan pada saat sesi tanya jawab malah nanya hal yang jauuuuuh dari pelajaran, misalnya saja 'Sasuke kun suka cewe kaya apa?', 'Sasuke kun alamat email mu dong,' dan lain lain yang pasti bisa bikin kepala meledak -tentu hanya Sasuke yang merasakannya-.

"Dasar cewe barbar." Gerutu Sasuke saat dalam perjalanan menuju mansionnya.  
"Hhhh… panas panas gini aku mau makan tomat yang dingin tapi sepertinya jus tomat lebih baik," khayal Sasuke untuk mengurangi rasa jengkelnya. Namun sepertinya Sasuke terlalu serius dengan lamunanya sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, alhasil keduanya pun sukses bertabrakan.

Brukk!

"_Ittai_.."

"Harusnya kau cukup sadar untuk tidak berdiri di tengah jalan dan menghalangi orang lain," Sasuke berujar dingin seraya membersihkan pakaiannya, hey! Yang salah Sasuke kan? Dia yang jalannya sambil melamun kan? Kok dia yang marah-marah sih? Mungkin karena dia-nya lagi _bad mood _kali ya? Tapi marah juga liat-liat dong, kan kasian yang ditabraknya tadi, padahal tidak bersalah, dapat marah pula. Lihat tuh, yang ditabrak saja masih sibuk mengaduh kesakitan karena tabrakan tadi.

"_G-gomenasai, gomenasai_," Tubuh mungil yang Sasuke tabrak tadi tampak menunduk dalam seraya meminta maaf, padahal dia-nya gak salah.

Sasuke memandang tubuh yang lebih rendah darinya tersebut, rambut biru lebih tepatnya indigo sepunggung, kulit putih mulus bak susu, serta poninya yang terlihat rata. Kesan pertama yang Sasuke tangkap… biasa banged! Tapi saat liat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh si gadis -walaupun tinggal sedikit- pikiran yang sedang kalut tiba tiba sirna. Tanpa babibu Sasuke lantas bertanya.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk apa yang sedang dipegang oleh si gadis. Si gadis yang masih tampak takut dan kesakitan itu menjadi kebingungan saat pria asing itu menunjuk-nunjuk tangannya. Dengan takut takut ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kedua wajahnya menatap wajah pria asing yang menabraknya itu.

"I-ini?" Tanya si gadis memastikan.

"Iya lah, emang kamu pegang yang lain lagi?" Sasuke jawabnya ketus, sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun!

"Mmh..." Sang gadis bersurai indigo itupun lantas melihat apa yang sedang di pegangnya, wajah imutnya lantas memandang Sasuke heran sesaat setelah mengatahui apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke .

"To-tomat?"

"Hn."

Siiinggggg…

Dan beberapa menit pun terlewat tanpa ada yang membuka suara.

Sasuke yang memang sejak awal sangat merindukan (?) tomat semakin ingin karena melihat tomat yang Hinata pegang walau tinggal satu gigit, pengen sih, tapi gengsi cuy! Tapi tapi, Sasukenya udah pengen banget, gimana dong?

Sementara itu sang gadis yang bingung harus ngapain tanpa sadar memasukkan gigitan terakhir tomat yang dipegangnya ke dalam bibir mungilnya. Sasuke yang lagi pengen bangeett makan tomat melihat tomat terakhir dimakan dan sudah tertelan oleh gadis tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Ka-kauuu!" Tunjuknya tepat di wajah gadis itu dengan tampang sangar.

"Y-ya...?" Jawab sang gadis dengan takut takut, si gadis tampak semakin heran namun juga takut disaat yang sama.

"Kenapa memakan tomatnya?!" Kedua alis si gadis lantas berkerut mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Loh, emang kenapa? Tomat tomatnya kok, dia yang punya, apa salahnya dimakan?

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa? Ti- tidak boleh?" Twich, gadis itu sukses membuat _mood_ Sasuke jelek kembali.

"Aku lagi pengen makan tomat dan kau!" Sasuke tanpa segan mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan wajah gadis itu. "Kau menghabiskan tomat itu di depanku!"

Si gadis yang terlihat tambah bingung sekaligus ketakutan kini merasa bersalah. "_Go-gome ne_, tomatnya cuma ada sa-satu..."

"..."

"_Go-gomen_…"

"…"

Melihat pemuda yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan itu masih terdiam, si gadis lantas segera menambahkan kalimatnya. "Ka-kalau Anda ma-mau, a-aku akan membelikannya." Nah loh, emang gadis itu siapanya Sasuke? Lagian gadis itu gak salah apapun kan? Baik banget pake nawarin beli segala. Sasuke sih masih diam aja, tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan tapi...

"Aku pengennya sekarang!" Uwoo! Ni cowok resek amat, udah bagus pengen dibeliin. Nah, sekarang si gadis nan imut baik hati dan tidak sombong itu tambah bingung kan?

"Ta-tapi to-tomatnya udah ha-habis, a-aku gak punya lagi." Ujar si gadis dengan tampang hampir menangis. Sasuke yang melihat gadis itu hampir nangis pun merasa gak tega, tapi ekspresi imut gadis itu membuatnya bertahan, rasanya gemes banget liat gadis itu nahan tangisnya. Tiba-tiba saja kedua onyxnya menatap pada bibir si gadis yang memerah akibat buah tomat yang dimakannya, kontan saja ide absurd terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

"Aku bisa merasakannya sekarang..."

"E-eh ?"

"Begini..." Hoo! Secara dadakan Sasuke menjilat bibir si gadis terutama di kedua sudutnya dimana masih terdapat sedikit bekas-bekas sari tomat. Mungkin kalau dilihat orang lain keduanya di sangka ciuman. Singkat sih, tapi efeknya…

BRUKKK!

Yosh! Si cewek pingsan seketika.

Sasuke lantas merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus di lakukan sekarang, kan gak mungkin banget nelantarin si gadis begitu saja tergeletak tidak berdaya di jalan, gak bertanggung jawab banget.

Tiba-tiba saja ajaran mami Mikoto tentang 'Sikap yang Baik dan Benar plus Wajib Diterapkan Kepada Seorang Gadis' terlintas di kepalanya. Sasuke menghela napas putus asa membayangkan ia harus benar-benar melakukan ajaran coretsesatcoret yang diajarin mami Mikoto padanya sejak umur lima tahun itu. Sasuke lantas menggendong tubuh si gadis, biar gak disangka preman gendongnya ala _bridal style_ dong, sadar gak tahu alamat si cewek, Sasuke pun mengobrak-ngabrik tas si gadis bersurai indigo tersebut demi mendapatkan kartu identitas yang mungkin saja ada alamatnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke bergumam pelan saat mengetahui nama gadis itu. Kalau dilihat sekilas sih biasa aja, tapi kalau udah nahan tangis, ketakukan sampai gugup itu loh, manissss bangeeett! Sasuke saja sampai terpesona.

'Menarik' batin Sasuke saat menyadari tempat tinggal gadis itu tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, mungkin ia bisa menjahili gadis Hyuuga itu lain waktu. Hoo, jangan senang dulu Sasuke, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain saat mengetahui apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata mereka.

.

.

.

END

**(Created By Widhyie SipoetriLoemoetmanhiez Shelawashe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDKT**

Sore itu seorang pemuda bermata onyx terus berjalan mengitari taman yang ada di pertengahan kota, dengan tampang kesal ia menendang setiap benda yang ada di depan nya, entah itu kerikil, botol atau apapun yang menurutnya dapat di tendang, tidak peduli orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang aneh dan berbisik-bisik mengatakan "Apa dia gila?" atau "Apa dia sedang mabuk?" dan kalimat-kalimat lain yang keluar dari orang-orang sekitar yang tertuu padanya, dia tetap saja melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Semua ini terjadi karena kakak coretyangdisayangnyacoret tidak bisa menemaninya pergi menonton pertandingan bola favoritnya karena alasan rapat dadakan yang sangat penting dengan seorangklien. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Sasuke kesal, padahal Sauske sudah sangat menantikan saat ini, yang lebih bikin kesal lagi, kejadian seperti ini bukan pertama kalinua terjadi.

"Cih…! Baka ainiki, kau selalu saja mengatakan lain kali, menyebalkan." Gerutu Sasuke geram seraya menendang botol kaleng yang ada di depannya. Kali ini tendangannya cukup keras sehingga botol yang menjadi korban tendangan maut itu mengenai seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman, tepatnya seorang gadis.

Gadis bermata lavender itu sedikti meringis kesakitan di daerah keningnya sambil mencari-cari siapa pelaku atas "penganiayaan" secara tidak langsung itu. Sedang si pelaku akan Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu malah terpesona dengan keimutan gadis itu, terlebih dengan sikap anggun yang ia tunjukkan –biasanyanya kana kalau terkena lemparan nyasar langsung nyerocos tidak jelas.

Sasuke bahkan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, kedua onyxnya seolah terpaku untuk terus memandangi sosok mungil yang sesekali meringis kesakita itu. "Jadi ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Gumam Sasuke pelan seraya tersenyum.

Seolah sadar ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya, si gadis tersebut lantas menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf tuan." Si gadis bersurai indigo tersebut memanggil Sasuke dari bangku taman yang ia duduki, tanpa sadar hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke tersadar dari "hipnotis" sesaat yang disebabkan oleh sang gadis.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Tuan? Apakah aku setua itu?" Gerutu Sauske tak terima. Sasuke lantas berjalan menghampiri sang gadis dengan detak jantung yang semakin tidak terkontrol. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak dapat menguasai keadaan, dia dengan gampangnya meyembunyikan kegugupannya di balik tampang stoic khas Uchiha. Tanpa persetujuan si gadis, Sasuke dengan seenaknya duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya datar namun penuh arti serta memandangnya penuh kekaguman, sedang si gadis yang menjadi objek pengamatan Sasuke itu tentu terkejut sekaligus gugup atas perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu, dengan malu-malu gadis itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ma-maaf Tuan-"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Potong Sasuke datar seakan tidak rela disebut tuan.

"Ah! A-ano, ma-maf Sasuke-san, ta-tapi apakah kau yang menendang ini?" Si gadis bertanya gugup sseraya menunjuk ke arah botol kaleng yang beberapa saat lalu mendarat dengan sukses di kepalanya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab datar, bahkan tanpa ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya.

"La-lain kali tolong lebih hati-hati, ti-tidak baik kalau mengenai oran lain." Ujar si gadis sedang Sasuke hanya menatap wajah lembut itu datar.

"Kau menasehati ku?" Sasuke berujar tiba-tiba, dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam yang dilontarkannya untuk si gadis bermata bulan di sebelahnya. Mendapati tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, si gadis lantas menundukan kepalanya seakan-akan dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapnya lagi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi gadis itu, bagi Sasuke ekspresi ketakutan si gadis beraroma lavender tersebut sangat lucu dan menggemas kan. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika Sasuke lebih intens menatap sang gadis, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau ada sedikit luka memar di keningnya, mungkin akibat kejadian tadi.

Perasaan bersalah lantas menghampiri Sasuke. "Tunggu sebentar disini." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah, sedangkan si gadis hanya diam tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan lama kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan sebuah handuk basah dan plester. Tanpa izin dari si gadis yang bersangkutan, Sasuke lantas mengangkat wajah mungil itu dengan jemari kekarnya agar posisi wajahnya sejajar dengan Sasuke, kontan saja hal tersebut sukses membuat pipi gadis itu memerah karena perlakuan Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke mengusapkan handuk basah itu di luka yang ada pada kening si gadis, mengusapnya sangat pelan dan lembut seakan tidak mau menyakiti si gadis.

"A-ano, Sa-Sasuke-san-"

"Diamlah." Potong Sasuke cepat seakan tidak mau mendapat protes dari si gadis .Selesai mengusapnya, Sauske lantas menempelkan plester di kening si gadis yang terlihat memar akibat perbuatannya, saat Sasuke melakukannya, jarak di antara keduanya semakin dekat dan hal itu sukses membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak semakin tak beraturan. Sasuke yakin gadis itu pun merasakan hal yang sama dilihat dari wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sasuke lantas merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitam yang kemudian disodorkan pada si gadis.

"Tulis nomor ponsel mu!" Perintah Sasuke tanpa sadar. Si gadis lavender tersebut hanya sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat bernada perintah yang Sasuke tujukan padanya.

"A-ano untuk apa, Sasuke-san?"

"Aku tidak mau disebut sebagai orang yang lari dari tanggug jawab karena telah membuatmu terluka, jadi aku perlu nomor telponmu agar bisa menghubungimu setiap saat untuk memastikan luka di kening mu itu sembuh."

"Ta-tapi ini kan..."

"Tulis saja, cerewet." Tahu tidka bisa menolak, si gadis pun menuliskaan nomor hpnya di ponsel itu.

"I-ini…"

"Hn, namamu?"

"Ah iya, na-namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Sa-salam kenal." Si gadis bernama Hinata itu tersenyum serara mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang tentu saja disambung hangat oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Salam kenal juga, Hinata-chan."

.

.

.

END

**(Created by UMie Solihati****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDKT**

Hinata berjalan lamat-lamat menyusuri trotoar. Rambut indigo panjangnya melambai nakal tertiup angin sore. Liburan kali ini diisi Hinata dengan memberikan privat kepada salah satu cucu rekan bisnis ayahnya, Uchiha corp. Mau tak mau Hinata menyetujuinya, tentu saja demi menyenangkan ayahnya.

Kaoru Uchiha , bocah berumur 7 tahun yang merupakan putra dari Itachi Uchiha, bocah yang pintar dan menggemaskan. Hinata menyukainya tentu saja, Kaoru selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan tingkah lucunya. Meski demikian terkadang Hinata kewalahan juga menghadapi kekeras kepalaan dan keinginan Kaoru. Khas keluarga Uchiha.

Hinata membuka pagar kediaman Uchiha. Aneh. Biasanya Kaoru selalu menunggu dan menyambut kedatangannya. Mungkin dia ada di dalam menyiapkan materi hari ini, pikir Hinata. Baru saja Hinata hendak mengetuk pintu, pintunya mansion mewah itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu, memperlihatkan sosok Kaoru kecil yang seakan menahan tangis. Hinata terkejut, Kaoru langsung menubruk dan memeluknya.

"huwaaaaa! Nee-chan!" Tangis Kaoru meledak begitu saja, Hinata lantas berlutut, berusaha menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka.

"Kaoru-chan kenapa?" Hinata mengelus punggung Kaoru, mencoba menenangkan bocah yang masih sesenggukan tersebut.

"Hiks… hiks… Ji-Jii-Jii-san ja-jahat!" Ujar Kaoru terbata karena berusaha menahan isakannya. Bocah itu berkali-kali nerusaha menghentikan tangisnya namun selalu gagal.

"Jii-san? Maksud Kaoru-chan Sa-sasuke-san?" Kaoru mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sasar cengeng." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang kaoru, Sasuke Uchiha. Bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"Kaoru nggak cèngeng, Jii-chan yang jahat!" Kaoru menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, pipinya yang tampak merah akibat tangis menggembung kesal.

"Se-sebenarnya a-apa y-yang Sa-sasuke-san la-lakukan pa-pada Ka-kaoru chan?"  
Hinata mencoba mencairkan adu death glare mereka.

"Tch, aku tak melakukan apapun," sangkal Sasuke.

"Jii-chan bohong! Jii-chan menyembunyikan boneka beruang yang akan Kaoru berikan pada Hinata-nee!" Sasuke melengos, memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan heran Hinata.

"Be-benarkah i-itu sa-sasuke-san?" Sasuke masih bergeming, tidak berniat mengatakan apapun.

"To-tolong kem-kembalikan, ka-kasihan ka-kaoru chan..." Hinata memohon, tapi Sasuke tetap pada posisinya. "Sasu-Sasuke-san?" Hinata kembali membuka mulutnya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, membuat Hinata mengkeret. Uchiha memang mengerikan, kecuali Kaoru tentunya.

"Boleh, tapi…" Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Sasuke selanjutnya. Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah Hinata, membuat gadis itu merona hebat dengan jantung yangberdetak semakin cepat.

"Hari minggu kau harus menemaniku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Hyuuga." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata terduduk lemas, wajahnya semakin memanas. Kaoru cengo, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicaran dua remaja itu. Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, berlalu dari hadapan Hinata dan Kaoru dengan seringai kemenangan terpampang d wajah tampannya. Uchiha memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya kan?

.

.

.

END

**(Created By Michael Hafez Alfarizi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDKT**

Tangannya yang pucat berkeringat dingin menggenggam sebuah jam pasir kecil. Gadis bersurai indigo itu terlihat sedang bermain main dengan anak-anak kecil di taman yang ramai ini. Sudah dua kali ini Sasuke melihatnya di taman dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Sasuke tidak sengaja terpleset di hadapannya sehabis mengumpat-ngumpat kesal pada aniki-nya. Betapa malunya dia, dia bahkan tak berani menatap orang yang membantunya berdiri. Ketika ia tahu, ia lebih memilih memandang sang penolong yang tengah digelayuti beberapa anak kecil. Rambut indigo panjangnya, mata ametyhstnya, dan parasnya yang menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengalihkan pandangannya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aaa,bahkan suaranya pun terdengar begitu lembut.

"Hn, terimakasih." Sasuke harus mendapatkan rekor untuk ini, karena selain ibunya, gadis ini satu-satunya yang mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari sasuke. Dan saat itulah Sasuke tau bahwa ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona gadis itu.

Tanpa bertanya nama, Sasuke segera berlalu pergi.

Dan kembali datang keesokan harinya.

"Hai, kau yang kemarin bukan?" Gadis itu tersenyum lembut sebelum kemudian tertawa renyah karena tingkah salah satu bocah yang menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Hn, siapa namamu?" Sasuke bertanya setenang mungkin, tapi tangannya yang gemetar tak akan berbohong.

"Aaa, namaku Hinata Hyuuga" Sasuke menunjukkan jam pasir kecilnya, membaliknya hingga butiran halus tersebut jatuh ke bawah. Mereka berdua diam memperhatikan sang jam pasir.

"5 menit"

"eh?"

"Baru lima menit sejak aku memandangmu, aku jatuh hati padamu."

Sang gadis tersenyum, seolah membalas kalimat singkat Sasuke yang sarat akan makna.

.

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama, aku mencintaimu.

OWARI

**(Created by Rochi Oktaviana)**

.

.

.

**Love at first sight**

Awal sasuke bertemu Hinata di sebuah taman kota, Sasuke langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Semenjak saat itu, Sasuke selalu pergi ke taman kota hanya untuk sekedar melihat gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. Dan tanpa sasuke sadari kakinya melangkah sendiri untuk mendekati sang gadis.

Ketika akhirnya keduanya saling berhadapan, sang gadis bersurai indigo dengan nama Hinata itu jelas tak tau mengapa pria brmata onxy tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya saat ini,

"Ma-maaf A-anda si-siapa?" Tanya gadis itu ragu, suaranya yang lembut seolah mengalihkan dunia Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke senang mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sang gadis, terlalu senang karena si gadis menyapanya duluan.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata ber 'O' ria mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "La-lalu a-apa ada hal ya-yang ingin kau katakan pa-padaku, Uchiha-san?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendnegar kalimat Hinata yang terdengar gugup, mungkinkah gadis itu gugup karenanya?

"Aku menyukaimu" Ujar Sasuke tegas, kontan saja membuat gadis cantik itu bersemu merah karena ucapannya.

Sasuke menyeringai licik melihat Hinata yang semakin gugup dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. "Jika kau hanya diam saja berarti kau juga menyukaiku."

"E-eh?!"

.

.

.

OWARI

**(Created by Aisanoyuri)**


	3. Chapter 3

SASUHINA CHALLENGE GAMES

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Edited By Rikka (Admin)

.

Standart warning applied

.

Kumpulan Drabble buatan member dalam rangka merayakan jumlah likers yang genap 1500! :D

Tema: 1500/PDKT/Love at First Sight

.

.

PDKT

Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Hinata, entah apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih menarik dari para FG nya. "Hoi Teme, sampai kapan kau akan terus memperhatikannya dari jauh? Kalau sikapmu begini terus kau tidak takut dia diambil orang?" Naruto yang notabene merupakan sahabat Sasuke mencoba memperingati pria raven itu.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Huh? Sepertinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama membuat otakmu tidak berfungsi." Ujar Naruto seraya menyeringai ke arah Sasuke, sedang Sasuke langsung memberikan deathglare andalannya

"Oke-oke, kuberitahu ya, hal yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah PDKT dengannya, lalu sisanya pikirkan saja sendiri. Jaa" Naruto yang memang snagat menikmati moment dimana Sasuke kehilangan kejeniusannya langsung pergi entah kemana.

Sasuke menghela napas bosan, kalau hanya PDKT juga ia tahu, hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam rangka PDKT tersebut. Sasuke kembali mengambil napas berat, ia mungkin akan segera beranjak dari tempatnya andai saja sebuah suara lembut tidak memanggil namanya

"Sa-Sasuke-san." Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Hinata berdiri di sampingnya

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke datar, padahal ia tahu inilah kesempatannya untuk bicara banyak dengan Hinata.

"A-ano Asuma-_sensei_ bilang ka-kalau satu semester ini kau akan menjadi guru privat biologiku, ja-jadi bisakah kau ke rumahku sore ini?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut, otak jeniusnya sedang mencerna apa yang baru saja Hinata ucapkan. Normalnya ia akan marah, dalam hal ini si gadis yang membutuhkan bantuan Sasuke, maka sudah selayaknya Sasuke yang menentukan tempat dimana mereka bertemu. Tapi berhubung yang memintanya adalah Hinata, maka ke rumah gadis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke tampak menyeringai seraya memandang sosok mungil Hinata di hadapannya, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan alasan untuk PDKT dengan gadis itu.

"Baiklah tapi ada syaratnya." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

"E-eh? Sya-syarat?"

"Hn, mulai saat ini kau jadi pacarku."

"E-eh? Ta-tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Dan setelahnya Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan sosok Hinata yang masih nampak terkejut. Nah loh, Sasuke. Ini sih bukan PDKT lagi namanya.

.

.

.

OWARI

**(Created by Bhy Hyuuchi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love at first sight**

"Siapa?" Gadis berponi rata itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke," untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang mahasiswa yang jenius seperti Sasuke berbicara gagap dengan ekspesi dungu yang menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu, tuan Sa-su-ke~, silahkan ucapkan kalimat bohong tentangku, dan aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu." Hinata mempermainkan rambut panjangnya menggunakan telunjuk.

"Ma-matamu indah," oke, itu bukan kebohongan dan Sasuke tidak meminta apapun dari gadis aneh yang ia temui dekat danau suci itu karena apa yang diinginkannya sudah ia dapatkan sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong? Apa boleh buat, aku terpaksa harus terus ada di sisimu tuan!" Dan Sasuke bahagia atas ucapannya.

.

.

.

OWARI

**(Created by Ashita No Hikari)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDKT**

Hinata menunduk dalam diam. Matanya sudah sedari tadi berkaca-kaca. Dia tak salah. Mana mungkin dia mencuri pada saat pameran sedang berlangsung. Dan terlebih lagi, DIA BUKAN PENCURI! Tapi.. tapi kenapa orang ini bersikeras bahwa Hinata telah mengambil sesuatu di galeri pameranya? Ya, si pemilik pameran lukisan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-saya tidak mencurinya. Sa-saya bersumpah.." Hinata mengatakannya lagi. Namun lagi-lagi kalimatnya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Kini mereka berada di dalam ruang kerja Sasuke yang ada di dalam galeri. "Kau telah mencurinya, dan aku melihat itu. Kau bahkan masih menyimpanya."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung si Uchiha. "Ba-bagaimana saya menyimpannya? A-anda se-sendiri lihat saya tidak me-membawa apapun kecuali tas ini." Hinata mengangkat tas tangannya. "Tidak mu-mungkin lukisan anda bi-bisa masuk ke dalam sini."

Hinata mengeluarkan semua isi tas nya di atas meja. Dengan tangan gemetar, di perlihatkannya satu persatu isi tas tersebut. Memang tidak ada yang spesial, hanya berisikan notebook, alat tulis, kamera, dan dompet.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Buka dompet mu!" Perintahnya. Hinata melongo mendengar perintah tak masuk akal itu. Bagaimana bisa lukisan masuk ke dalam dompet? Memang dompetnya itu kantung doraemon? Dengan berat hati Hinata membuka dompetnya dan memperlihatkan isinya.

"Perlihatkan kartu identitasmu!" Perintah Sasuke lagi. Hinata mengambil kartu idenitasnya dari dalam dompet dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Itu namamu?" Tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk lemah sambil berharap tidak ada perintah aneh-aneh lagi dari manusia satu ini. Sasuke mengamati kartu itu dengan seksama. Baik nama, golongan darah, alamat. Ia akan mengingatnya. Seringai kemenangan tak bisa ia sembunyikan begitu berhasil mendapatkan informasi dari wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi aku masih yakin kau mencurinya, Hinata. Aku menyaksikannya sendiri." Sasuke bersikeras. Dan apa itu? Ia berani memanggil sosok gadis mungil itu dengan nama kecilnya?

Hinata menunduk. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan pada situasi seperti ini. Setelah menghirup banyak udara, akhirnya ia kembali berbicara. "A-ano.. a-apa yang saya bisa lakukan u-untuk menggantinya?"

Sasuke diam, Hinata meneruskan. "Bu-bukan berarti sa-saya mengaku kalau saya yang me-mencurinya. Ta-tapi, ji-jika itu adalah benda yang berharga u-untuk anda, sa-saya akan menggantinya." Sasuke menyeringai. Seringai yang cukup lebar dan puas.

"Kau memang harus menggantinya!"

Hinata diam mendengarkan, sambil berharap agar yang diminta si Uchiha tidaklah terlalu mahal ataupun susah didapat. Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya mendekati wajah si Hyuuga yang tengah menunduk.

"Karena kau telah mencuri hatiku, aku ingin kau memberikan hatimu."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

OWARI

**(Created by Anin Azuna Napaled)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDKT**

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya begitu melihat seorang pelayan melewatinya. Sang pelayan berambut indigo panjang itu pun datang menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanyanya sopan.

Sasuke dengan gaya angkuhnya menunjuk ke salah satu piring yang masih penuh makanan. "Makanan itu terlihat tidak beres dan aku tidak mau memakannya!" Ujarnya angkuh.

Hinata melihat ke arah yang si pelanggan tunjuk. Sebuah piring yang berisikan nasi omelet dengan potongan acar yang ditata diatasnya. Terlihat normal untuk Hinata yang biasa menyajikanya makanan itu hampir tiap hari.

"Saya kira tidak ada masalah, Tuan. Mungkin Tuan bisa mencicipinya terlebih dahulu lalu jika benar ada yang tidak beres barulah anda bisa melaporkanya kembali." Hinata membalas.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan perkataan si pelayan. Dia hanya melipat tangan di dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Aku tidak mau mencicipinya! Kau saja!"

"Ma-maaf?"

"Aku ingin kau yang mencicipinya. Apa itu kurang jelas?"

Hinata menciut. Dia sungguh takut akan pelanggan yang satu ini. Baru kali ini dalam pekerjaanya dia dimarahi seperti ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mencicipinya, aku akan panggil managermu!" Ancam Sasuke.

Hinata meneguk ludah gugup. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Pe-permisi…" ucap Hinata sebelum ia menyantap makananya.

Hinata mengunyah makanan itu perlahan. "Saya rasa tidak ada yang salah, Tuan. Makan ini masih enak seperti biasanya."

Sasuke menatapnya dalam. "Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang salah? Kau baru saja memakan makananku. Aku tidak mau memakan makanan yang sudak dimakan oleh orang lain."

Hinata bingung, heran sekaligus kesal. Bagaimana bisa pelanggan ini memintanya mencicipi makanannya lalu sekarang ia marah karena Hinata memakanya? Orang ini sudah tidak waras. "Ta-tapi Tuan sendiri yang-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan yang kukatakan tadi. Tapi kau sekarang telah memakannya!" Potong Sasuke. "Cepat duduk dan habiskan sebelum kupanggil managermu!" Perintahnya -lagi.

"A-ano, sa-saya ti-tidak bisa tuan. Menurut peraturan-"

"Jadi kau mau aku memanggil managermu?" Ancam sasuke. Hinata menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, duduk!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, bahkan Hinata terlihat seperti sedang menyeret kakinya untuk menghampiri kursi dan duduk diatasnya. "Habiskan!" Desak Sasuke begitu melihat Hinata yang belum memakan pesanannya. Hinata terkejut, dan mulai mengambil suapan.

Sasuke menikmati kopinya sambil mengamati pelayan yang sedang makan di seberang meja. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya yang kaku. Tidak menyangka melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini untuk dapat berdekatan dengan seorang pelayan yang baru dilihatnya tadi.

Sasuke melihatnya. Papan nama yang tertempel manis di dada pelayan itu. 'Hinata' tulisannya.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi dan pastikan kau akan membawa makanan yang layak untukku." Sasuke memajukan badannya. "Mengerti, Hinata?"

.

.

.

END

**(Created by Anin Azuna Napaled)**

PDKT/Love at first sight

Pesta tanabata mempertemukan mereka, gadis cantik berkimono lavender dengan kedua mata bola yang menyejukkan layaknya salju di musim panas itu telah sukses menyedot perhatian onyx si pemuda raven untuk mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Boleh kutau namamu?" Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tetap bertanya dengan wajah stoicnya.

"A-ano, a-aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." Ujar gadis itu malu-malu. "A-aku a-dik Neji-nii, ka-kau teman Nii-san 'kan?" Pipi chubby Hinata bersemu merah saat mata bak saljunya bertemu dengan onyx si raven.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu. Kau, besok mau berangkat ke sekolah denganku tidak?" Sasuke bertanya dengan gaya khas Uchiha, langsung _to the point._

"A-an, .e-eto na-nanti penggemar senpai marah padaku. A-aku berangkat dengan Neji-nii saja." Tolak Hinata berusaha sehalus mungkin.

"Kau tau, Hime. Aku tidak suka penolakan, aku sudah bilang pada Neji dan dia mengizinkan" Sasuke lantas mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mengecup bibir si gadis dengan lembut. Hinata terkesiap, jantungnya seakan terhenti sesaat.

"Mereka tidak akan memarahimu, menyentuhmu ataupu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu, karena mulai malam ini, besok dan seterusnya kau miliku. Aku yang akan selalu menjagamu, Hime." Ujar Sasuke tegas seraya mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening si gadis, lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil si gadis ke dalam pelukannya.

Kembang api di atas langit Konoha jadi saksi cinta mereka.

.

.

.

OWARI

**( Created by Maryam Jonas Wasthon)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love at first sight**

"Selamat datang di Toko Bunga keluarga Hyuuga. Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

Sasuke terpaku menatap seorang ikebana yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengenakan apron berwarna putih yang bermotifkan bunga Lavender yang dipadu dengan bandana berwarna senada dengan apron yang dia kenakan. Sasuke juga dapat mencium aroma lavender yang menguar dari gadis itu, hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke menggumamkan kata "Lavender".

"Ma-maaf Tuan?" Sapaan lembut itu mengembalikan Sasuke ke alam sadarnya.

"Ehm," Sasuke berdehem untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. "Aku menginginkan Lavender."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar Tuan." Gadis Ikebana itu membungkuk kemudian berlalu.

Gadis itu kembali dengan langkah yang sangat terburu-buru dengan sebuket bunga Lavender di tangannya. "Apakah Lavender ini yang Anda maksud?"

Sasuke menyeringai, sekelebat pikiran jail singgah di otak jeniusnya. "Bukan," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar "Apakah hanya ini yang kalian punya?" ucapnya ketus sambil menunjuk tidak sopan ke arah sebuket Lavender tak berdosa yang berada di tangan Hinata.

"A-ah baiklah Tuan, kami punya banyak."

"Baguslah."

"Da-dan kami tidak akan membiarkan pelanggan kami keluar sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

"Menarik." Sasuke tersenyum licik mendengar kalimat gadis itu.

"Pasti ini Lavender yang kau inginkan. Benarkan Tuan?"

"Bukan."

Hinata terlonjak kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Ta-tapi tuan, saya sudah menunjukkan semua jenis bunga Lavender yang kami miliki. Ini merupakan toko bunga terlengkap yang ada di kota ini Tuan. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang bla… bla… bla…-"

"-me-emangnya bunga Lavender seperti apa yang Tuan inginkan, huh?" Hinata terengah-engah setelah berbicara cukup panjang dengan satu tarikan napas dan emosi.

"Siapa bilang aku menginginkan bunga Lavender?" Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ta-tapi, ta-tapi tadi Tu-tuan." Hinata gelagapan mendnegar kalimat Sasuke yang seolah mempermainkannya.

"Aku menginginkan Lavender. Bukan bunga lavender, tapi seorang gadis yang seperti bungan lavender." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai

"Eh?! A-ano, ta-tapi saya ti-tidak menger-"

"Dan gadis itu kau."

"E-eh?!"

"Hn."

"Ma-maaf Tuan, ta-tapi-"

"Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan 'Kami tidak akan membiarkan pelanggan kami keluar sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan'?" Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh. Kini kata-kata yang Hinata lontarkan tadi bisa menjadi bumerang tersendiri untuknya.

"Sekarang kau milikku, Nona." Sementara itu seringai Sasuke semakin melebar karena tahu kini ia mendapatkan lavendernya.

.

.

.

END

**(Created By Hiyoko Myori Yami A)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PDKT**

Dihalaman belakang Universitas, Sasuke Uchiha -pemuda berusia 23 tahun- mahasiswa jurusan Kedokteran yang terkenal dengan wajah tampan dan stoic, serta kecerdasannya yang di atas rata-rata kini tengah terpaku pada objek di depanya.

Gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna indigo, beriris lavender lembut yang kini sedang sibuk membolak-balikan buku psikologinya, sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari tatapan sang Uchiha, sampai pemuda Uchiha itu duduk di sebelah kanannya dan langsung menempelkan earphone ketelinga kanannya yang tersambung dengan iphone milik Sasuke. Tentu saja bagian kiri earphone tersebut dipakai Sasuke.

Blush~

Wajah gadis itu memerah seketika layaknya tomat, Sasuke bahkan sempat berpikir ingin memakannya.

"A-ano," Ujar gadis itu gugup.

"Hn?"

"U-Uchiha-san, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Duduk dan mendengarkan musik." 'dengan gadis yg ku sukai' Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi Uchi-"

"Sudahlah, diam dan dengarkan!" Perintah Sasuke, Hinata mau tidak mau akhirnya menurut. Waktu terus berputar dan Hinata tetap pada posisinya, Sasuke terpejam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata, membuat gadis itu tersontak kaget karena posisi yang terlalu dekat itu.

"U-uchiha-sa- aah! Dia tertidur…" Ujar Hinata seraya mengehela napas pendek. Hinata yang tidka tega membangunkan Sasuke yang tengah tidur degan wajah bayinya pun hanya pasrah dengan keadaan ini.

Hinata tersenyum manis seraya memandang langit sore, tanpa sadar bahwa Sasuke kini tengah memandang wajah manisnya dengan seringai kemenangan khas Uchiha.

OWARI

**( Created by ****Kyosuke Hime-Chan****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Mind to RnR? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Beloved Prisoner**

Hanao Harukawa to Gudang Fanfic Sasuhina [sasuke-hinata indonesia]

Disclaimer : Mas Kis

SasuHina/drabble(fanfik!)/OoC/CANON

.

.

**- My Beloved Prisoner –**

Perang dunia shinobi keempat akhirnya usai. Menyisakan kemenangan untuk kubu kebenaran yang dibawa oleh sang pemuda ajaib. Siapa? Pastilah Uzumaki Naruto. jangan lupakan pula campur tangan besar dari seorang ninja buronan yang berbalik menjadi sekutu. Yakni, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, perang tetaplah perang. Selalu ada bayaran besar demi kemenangan. Termasuk Sasuke. Ia harus membayar mahal atas kemenangan ini. Karena, kini ia kehilangan ingatannya secara permanen. Keseluruhan.

XxX

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa. Tapi, ia selalu bahagia ketika seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Hyuuga Hinata datang menjenguknya. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah tahanan penjara Konoha. Atas usaha Naruto dan yang lain, Sasuke dibebaskan dari jerat hukum mati maupun penjara Kusagakure. Hukumannya diringankan menjadi satu tahun dan ia menetap di sini pada akhirnya. Ya, Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia tak mengenal secara utuh siapa dirinya. Yang hanya ia ketahui, ia Sasuke. Itu saja. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui klannya, keluarganya dan yang lain. Tak ada yang memberitahukan. Ia pun tak mengerti ketika di antara sekian penjenguk yang datang dan pergi dari sel tahanannya, hanya Hinata-lah nama yang berhasil ia rekam dalam memori. Gadis itu datang setiap hari. Sangat sering. Ia datang membawakan panganan, bacaan, dan menceritakan banyak kisah menyenangkan. Ialah pula gadis yang memberitahu namanya. Entah, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta. Mereka bercengkrama banyak hal, melewatkan waktu bersama dengan riang, penuh bahagia.

Dalam waktu itu pula, Sasuke menjalankan rencana pendekatan. Setiap hadiah yang diberikan para penjenguk Sasuke ubah menjadi benda cantik. Seperti hari ini, ketika Shikamaru dan Chouji datang membawa parsel buah, ia tak memakannya. Ia menunggu hadiah lain dari penjenguk, yakni Ino. Gadis itu memberikan Sasuke bunga-bunga yang indah. Dengan terampil, dua hadiah itu Sasuke padu menjadi parsel bunga. Begitu Hinata datang, Sasuke berikan hadiah tersebut. Membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

XxX

Sesuai ketetapan, setahun adalah jangka waktu mereka untuk mengurung Sasuke dalam tahanan. Maka ketika ia dibebaskan, hanya haru-biru dari rekan seangkatan yang memenuhi prosesi pembebasan. Sasuke melihat Hinata, ia berlari menghampiri.

"Hinata, aku … aku bebas!"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Selamat, Sasuke-kun." Namun, wajah Sasuke menekuk, setelahnya. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa pun. Di mana rumahku, keluargaku, dan terlebih aku tidak bisa intens bertemu denganmu."

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan memberitahumu beberapa hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Anggaplah aku sebagai keluargamu, Sasuke-kun."

Mendengar kata 'keluarga' terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Sontak saja Sasuke wajahnya jadi merah padam. Ia merasa amat senang, maka ia pun menyusun sebuah rencana.

XxX

Satu minggu kemudian, Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya. Ia tinggal di Mansion Uchiha dengan dibantu Hinata yang paling sering datang untuk mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah sekaligus mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan untuk mengenal seluk-beluk desa Konoha. Karena itu, malam ini, Sasuke telah membulatkan tekadnya.

XxX

Di bawah atap langit, Sasuke dan Hinata bergulat dengan kesunyian. Uchiha muda yang kehilangan ingatan itu mengajak Hinata untuk pergi ke sebuah hutan di dalam Konoha. Sasuke selalu menjemput Hinata di depan gedung Hokage tanpa ia ketahui mengapa Hinata seringkali ada di sana.

Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum tiap mereka beradu pandang. Hingga tanpa sadar, sebuah shuriken melesat.

SYAT! SYAT!

Hinata menggunakan jurus putaran chakra-nya, menjadikan ia sebagai tameng agar Sasuke terlindungi. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke yang sekarang tak lebih dari manusia biasa.

Sasuke yang meski kehilangan ingatan namun sadar akan adanya bahaya ikut beranjak. "Siapa di sana?" Hinata berseru. Dua manusia berpakaian pekat turun dari pohon. Keduanya mengarahkan senjata pada Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Penyusup!"

Hinata menerjang mereka dengan sebuah tendangan. Namun, berhasil dihalau. Mereka rupanya bukan menargetkan Hinata, melainkan Sasuke! Entah apa yang mereka inginkan, tetapi Hinata tentu tak akan membiarkannya.

"Serahkan dia pada kami, Nona. Kami membutuhkan mata sharingan untuk menambah kekuatan kami." Salah satu dari dua pria bertopeng menarik sebuah pedang dari sarungnya dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata.

"Jika aku menolak?" Tantang sang Hyuuga.

Dua manusia itu terdiam dan segera berlari menuju Hinata. Mereka memberikan serangan bertubi-tubi yang di antaranya dapat Hinata hindari. Namun, sayang, Hinata yang pada kala itu harus melindungi Sasuke tak dapat berkonsentrasi menepis serangan. Alhasil, sebuah sabetan pedang mengenai perutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, pergi! Temui siapa pun shinobi yang ada dan laporkan adanya penyusup di sini! Cepat!" Hinata berteriak pada Sasuke. Akan tetapi, Sasuke menelengkan kepala.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu disakiti!" Pemuda itu maju ke depan. Ia yang sebelumnya ditamengi oleh Hinata, kini berbalik melindungi sang gadis.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau yang mereka incar! Lagipula kau bukan shinobi!" Dusta Hinata. Ia mencemaskan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke yang sekarang memang bukan shinobi dan justru ialah yang jadi incaran, sungguh ceroboh membiarkan Sasuke yang maju.

Namun, prediksi Hinata salah. Meski ingatannya hilang, kemampuan Sasuke dalam bertarung tangan kosong (taijutsu) masih sama seperti sedia kala saat ia masih belum kehilangan ingatannya. Yang mengejutkan, Susano'o muncul dan sharingan Sasuke aktif. Kedua musuh pun berhasil ditumbangkan. Usai melumpuhkan musuh dan mengikatnya di sebuah pohon, Sasuke segera mendekap Hinata yang usai menutup luka di perutnya sendiri.

Sang Hyuuga tercengang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sasu—"

"—Maaf. Aku ketakutan sekali tadi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau sampai terluka lebih dari ini."

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"… Apa, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata yang masih antara sadar dan tak sadar karena Sasuke spontan mendekapnya berbalik tanya dengan linglung.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pandangan pertama ketika kau datang ke jeruji besi yang kudiami. Aku menikmati saat kita berbicara bersama, menikmati waktu yang seakan melambat untuk kita berdua. Aku tahu waktunya tidak pas. Tapi, ketika melihat tanggal, aku tak bisa menundanya lagi."

Hinata terheran. Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, menuntun Hinata untuk melihat ke angkasa. Gadis itu memekik.

"I-indah sekali!"

"Iya, 'kan? Menurut kalender, tanggal ini adalah tanggal spesial karena 1500 bintang gemerlap akan mengisi langit malam. Menciptakan lentera kerlap-kerlip nan indah. Ya, aku tak membawa bunga atau apa pun. Tapi, kupersembahkan 1500 bintang ini padamu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

DEG!

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Tubuh sang Hyuuga spontan bergemetar.

"M-maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku… sudah bersuami."

Sasuke membelalak. Ia melepas dekapannya dari Hinata. Membuat sang Hyuuga merasakan desir angin malam yang menusuk tulang usai dekapan tersebut terlepas.

"Aku istri dari hokage, yakni Uzumaki Naruto. Itu sebabnya, aku selalu ada di gedung hokage. Aku… tidak bisa menerima cintamu."

XxX

Sasuke berlari dan berlari. Tak peduli suara Hinata di belakangnya. Tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang ia tubruk. Sasuke terus berlari, menembus malam. Ia merasa didustai. Bukan hanya oleh Hinata tetapi juga oleh orang-orang. Tadi, Hinata menjelaskan kebenaran perihal identitas dan alasan Sasuke tidak mengingat apa pun, juga alasan mengapa ia bisa menggunakan jurus ninja. Segala kebenaran yang terkuak membuat Sasuke sesak. Dadanya perih. Apalagi ketika ia tahu jati diri Hinata.

'Aku muak dengan semua ini!'

XxX

Malam yang hening, Hinata meniti anak tangga menuju ruang hokage. Wajah gadis itu tampak muram ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda di sana.

"Naruto-kun."

Hinata menghampiri Naruto, nama sang pemuda sekaligus suaminya, yang menghadap jendela ruang hokage. Gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung sang pemuda dan tersenyum getir.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

XxX

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke mengurung diri. Ia menolak siapa pun yang hendak bertamu ke rumahnya. Hinata pun sepertinya mengalami keadaan sulit di lain tempat sehingga ia baru bisa mengunjungi kediaman Sasuke hari ini.

XXx

"Sasuke-kun."

PRANG!

Suara botol kaca yang membentur dinding terdengar. Sebuah sambutan mengejutkan bagi Hyuuga.

"PERGI! DI ANTARA YANG LAIN! KAULAH YANG PALING BERDUSTA!"

"Kumohon …." Hinata menyandarkan dahinya pada pintu. "Dengarkan aku dulu."

"APA?! APA YANG HARUS AKU DENGAR, HAH?!"

"… Sasuke-kun, aku sudah bercerai dengan Naruto-kun."

Hening. Sasuke tak langsung menginterupsi seperti tadi. Yang ada untuk mengisi kesunyian yang mengungkung keduanya adalah senggukkan tangis dari Hinata.

"Aku sadar, rumah tangga kami terasa beku. Karena aku, hubungan Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan mendingin. Aku merasa, Naruto-kun bukanlah untukku, bukan milikku."

Masih senyap. Andai Hinata tahu, Andai saja gadis itu menggunakan byakugan, ia pasti dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke telah beranjak dan kini berada tepat di balik pintu. Berdiri dan mendengarkan perkataan Hinata dengan fokus.

"Aku sadar, aku salah menangkap perasaanku sendiri. Dengan Naruto, aku merasakan suka dan kagum selayaknya perasaanku pada Neji-niisan. Tetapi, dengan seorang pemuda yang selalu berkomunikasi denganku setiap hari di balik jeruji besinya, aku merasakan perasaan lain. Perasaan yang membuat dadaku tak berhenti berdebar. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Seandainya pernyataan cintamu masih berlaku, aku ingin mengubah jawabanku. Aku menerimamu, Sasuke-kun."

KREK ….

Hinata terhuyung ke depan ketika pintu secara tiba-tiba terbuka—atau dibuka seketika oleh Uchiha. Dengan gesit, Sasuke menangkap tubuh Hinata. Dapat oniks tangkap bahwa saat ini Hinata berlinangan air mata. Wajah yang nihil dusta. Yang tampak di sana hanyalah kejujuran, ketulusan, dan kesungguhan.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Hinata merunduk. Mungkin Sasuke akan menolaknya. Mungkin Sasuke terlanjur kecewa padanya.

"Maaf karena mungkin seumur hidup aku akan terus mencintaimu. Maaf karena aku akan merepotkanmu. Mungkin aku akan memintamu melahirkan sepuluh atau lebih anak mengingat aku harus membangkitkan kembali klanku."

Hinata mendongak dengan spontan. Ia membelalak, mencari setitik canda atau kebohongan pada ekspresi Sasuke. Akan tetapi, ia tak menemukannya. Sebagai ganti, yang ia temukan adalah ekspresi tegas seorang pemuda—ekspresi kesiapan untuk membina sebuah hubungan eksklusif di antara dua manusia berbeda jenis. Apa lagi? Bahtera rumah tangga atau bisa dibilang… pernikahan.

Hinata masih menangis, dengan makna tangisan yang berbeda. Bukan lagi penyesalah, bukan lagi ungkapan kesedihan. Inilah tangis bahagia, tangis haru penuh warna. Dua sejoli itu saling berpagut tubuh dalam sebuah dekapan. Menikmati rintik hujan di luar sana tanpa kedinginan. Mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya …

Bersama… selamanya.

.

.

.

FIN

Yup, satu fic lagi sumbangan dari Hanao Harukawa! :D

Ini fic yang dibuat untuk perayaan 1500 likers FP, makasih untuk Hanao-san XD

Last, Mind to RnR? :D

Admin

Rikka


End file.
